S Issue 11
This issue was dated October 1990 and cost £1.25 Features Sega Splash 4 Starlight - A sega charity event featuring 30 celebrities, but doesn't seem to have anything to do with video games! Reviews Due to a printing error the Summer Games review score got missed off. Issue 12 carried the missing information. Comment Summer Games - 63% :Not the toughest game to have appeared but it's fun to play and will provide a group of you with a good few hours of competitive fun. More events would have lifted its rating so think hard before buying if you're only gonna play solo. Rocky - 64% :Certainly not the best game around, though not a complete disaster especially in two player mode. If you want a boxing game and you're a fan of the film you could do a lot worse than this one. The game lacks depth but it's good for playing for 10 minutes every so often. Shanghai - 91% :A fascinating game that's not only great fun to play but actually gets you thinking about things too. The Chinese are renowned for their games of thought and strategy and Shanghai is a great example of the genre. This just goes to show you that you don't have to blast things to have a good time. Thunder Blade - 86% :A great conversion of a great coin-op. Manic blasting action that keeps you gripped for many a playing session. Not in the same league of shoot-em-ups as R-Type, but close enough to warrant a gander and a ponder about. It was good enough to be used in the Sega Challenge after all. Time Soldiers - 45% :A good idea that's been poorly implemented. Time Soldiers just goes to show you that just because it's a coin-op conversion it doesn't mean you should grab your wallet and rush out and buy it. This isn't a fault of the actual conversion (which is very good), but a fault of the original game which is not one of the best to have appeared in arcades over recent years. Every review other than Summer Games is a "Past Master" review 'Light Gun Games' Comment Combo Cartridge - 7/10 '- (Marksman Shooting 5, Trap Shooting 6, Safari Hunt 7)' :The three games are nothing outstanding in themselves but bundled together they form a good, but not brilliant, shooting cart. Shooting Gallery - 8/10 :A great game that's well presented and tough enough to provide a good challenge. There's plenty of variety in the gameplay and some jolly nice graphics touches too. Rescue Mission - 8/10 :There's never a dull moment here. Gripping stuff but you'll kick yourself when you blow away one of your mates by mistake (then little Alex Kidd angels go floating off screen). Rambo III - 8/10 :Hectic and tough, Rambo III provides plenty of action which will appeal to anyone who likes to shoot things that at least look like people. Operation Wolf - 9/10 :A well paced and gripping game that's got plenty of action. Come on then you lot, take that, and that, brat-a-tat-a-tat! Yeah! Now eat this rocket! Good stuff. Wanted - 7/10 :Plays well and is a tough challenge but doesn't capture the atmosphere as well as some of the others. One for fans of cowboy games. Missile Defense 3D - 5/10 :The 3D works well but the game's simple fare and becomes boring very quickly. Lets hope they continue the range but improve the games. Gangster Town - 5/10 (One Player) - 7/10 (Two Players) :Too repetitive in one player mode to consider adding to your collection. In two player mode things improve, but the gameplay's too basic to get too excited over. Tips Cyborg Hunter - Maps Action Fighter - Tips Issue Index Category:Contains Master System Reviews